Neko Exorcist
by shadowheartache
Summary: This is my first story Sorry if it is kinda confusing or has mistakes Please no flames and enjoy it Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Neko Exorcist

_ ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS_

* * *

Little Sakura was skipping back home with her mom Saki Haruno and dad Ren Haruno. Today is Sakura's 10 birthday and the family of three are on their way back home from eating at Ichiraku's Ramen. Saki and Ren are famous doctors that work in Konoha's main hospital, but the family is hiding a big secret. The Harunos are Neko Demons, they are the last three remaining from the legendary Haruno clan. The reason behind that is about three years before Sakura was born, a deadly plague came over their home village.  
Fortunately, Ren and Saki were out on a mission, but when they came back to their home they were devestated to see everyone (AN:except the head of the village) they knew and love dead. The head of the village was barely alive sitting in his office sickenly pale.

~Flashback~

"You two are the remaining Harunos, go to Konohagakure no Sato and live there and also raise a family to keep the Haruno bloodline going." After that being said, Ren and Saki bowed their heads and said a silent prayer as the life of the old man slipped away.  
The Haruno clan lived in an hidden village known as "The Village Hidden in the Fur" (AN: I know it's cheesy). The clan was known very well for their unique traits as: very unique appearences, bright hair colors (pink, teal, neon green, etc), matching cat ears and tails, and the running gene of heterochromia (mismatched eyes). The village's insignia is the kanji for Neko (ねこ)  
Every Haruno has a different color ring around their left pupil. Gold rings are the most rare, the color of the rings are also the color of the flames they control and breathe. The clan's abilities include inhuman strength and speed, levitation and teleportation.  
After three weeks of traveling the pair finally made it to Konoha. "Oh my god, FINALLY!" Saki threw her hands in the air in relief. Ren chuckled at his wife's antics, "Yeah Saki I'm glad we made it too, but first we need to talk to the current leader of the village." "Okay honey." They teleported into the hokage's office. "Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama, we-" "It's okay Ren I know what you two are here for and I am very sorry for you and Saki's loss," Minato Uzumaki said. "There's no need to be sorry Hokage-sama." "Hai, so I just need to see your ID cards and passports." The couple gave him what he needed to see and Minato told them to look around town to get familiar with the village and to report back so he can explain the rules of Konoha. When the couple returned, Minato explained the village laws and tested their abilities. "Would you two like to remain as ninjas?" "No Hokage-sama, we wish to live as civilians." "As you two wish, here is money to buy a place, food, and other necessities. Dismiss." "Hai," Saki and Ren chorused.  
"Look honey what about this home?" "It's lovely and perfect for raising a family in, great choice Saki!" The home was a two story with cream colored walls, and a beautiful thriving garden in the backyard. On the inside of the house, there was a large living room and kitchen. There was even spiral stairs leading to the second story of their new place. After climbing the steps, there was a long hallway, on the left side there was only one door and on the right side there were two doors. The single door on the left had the master bedroom while the door across from it contained a room slightly smaller than the master bedroom. The final door on the right side opened and it contained another set of spiral steps that lead to the backyard. The garden was absolutely stunning, there were flowers and herbs of all types. Some wildlife such as deer, bunnies, birds etc were in the garden too. To top it all off there was a small clearing that had a medium koi pond.  
"You sure know how to pick homes Saki." "Oh it's nothin', some of my family members were carpenters and stuff." "The best part is that it's completely furnished, all we need to do is buy food then relax." "Heck yea Ren, lets go!"  
While they were out, they noticed the villagers whispering, scowling, and calling for their children. Ren heard someone say, "Filthy demons!" This caused him to growl and scowl at the villager. "Ren calm down, as long as we don't do anything too rash they'll leave us alone." "I know Saki, but what if when we have our child their children will pick on her while she is in the ninja academy?!" "Relax babe, no one will pick on our child, I'll make sure that if they lay one finger on our child they wouldn't make it out the area without being seriously injured!" Ren laughed at the evil glint in his wife's eyes, "Alright alright Saki, but just don't kill them." "Yea sure whatever." "Anyways lets go home."

~Time Skip 5 months after the Kyuubi attack~

"OH MY KAMI REEEEEEN! IT'S COMING DA BABY IS COMING HURRY UP AN GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL,NOWWWWW!" Saki's water just broke and her contractions started right after. Ren was hyperventilating, " The baby is coming! Kami Kami Kami please help us! What if the baby doesn't like me or what if she comes out weird!?" "REN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Ren grabbed Saki's hand and teleported into delivery room and set her on the bed. "Okay, Mrs. Haruno I am going to need you to push on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" "GAHHHHH!"  
"Wahhh!" "It's a girl!" The doctor stared at the baby perplexed. "She has cat ears and a tail also pink hair?" (AN: Sakura hasn't opened her eyes yet.) "Yes it's one of the many traits of being a Haruno." Ren said as the nurse handed Saki the newborn. "Her name will be Sakura, Haruno Sakura." The baby opened her eyes to reveal that her left eye was a sky blue with a silver ring around her pupil, and her right eye was a pure sea foam green. Sakura looked at her parents and smiled as much as her little face will let her. Saki and Ren cried tears of joy. "Minato has told me about you two. You came from the Haruno clan after the epidemic happened." "Hokage-sama," they said as they bowed their heads. "Please call me Sarutobi." He smiled. "Hai." "So, can I see the newborn?" "Oh sure!" Saki handed Sakura to the Third Hokage, she and Sarutobi had a mini stare down until she cooed and reached up to grab his beard. Then she pulled it, hard. "Okay You can let go now." He was wincing and Sakura look at him and smiled, and she finally let go of his beard. "She has a pretty strong grip. Also she's only twenty minutes old!

~Time Skip 6 years later~

A pink and black blur shot through the trees, Sakura panted as she tried to outrun something or someone. She made a sharp left turn and dove into the bushes, "Come on out Sakurrrrrra, you can't hide foreverrrrr." The male voice purred. She bolted up to make an escape, but she was tackled to the ground. "I found you my blossom." "Wait a second, you cheated DAD!" "I don't know what you're talking about, you let your guard down." Ren said sticking his tongue out childishly. Sakura growled at her father, and started to chase him back home. Sakura started to run on all fours with her ears flat on her head and tail winding like a cheetah's to keep her balance, then with one final bound she pounced an landed on her father's back, and they rolled down the hill and through the clearing and landed on their backs laughing. Saki came outside and found her beloved husband and daughter in a full out laugh attack. "Heyy what's so funny?" "Dad you should've seen your face when I jumped on you!" "Whatever Saks, I totally had you when I was chasing ya." "Dinner is ready, my dears." "GEE WILLIKERS FOOD! Nah, I'm just messing with ya Mom and Dad."

~After Dinner~

"Okay, Sakura today was your last day of training. We've trained you at ANBU Captain level, but you must still keep your ears and tail hidden from the villagers, is that understood?" "Yes sir!" "Great now get cleaned up and go to sleep." Sakura cleaned her dishes and ran up to her bedroom to get her night clothes and then she did her nightly routine. After her relaxing shower, the pinkette climbed into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~Four years later March 28~

"Wake uuuuuuup Sakuraaaa waaaaaake uuuuuup." "What do you want?" Sakura sat up groggily. "HAPPY TENTH BIRTHDAY SAKURRRRRRA!" " THANK YOU BOTH YOU TWO ARE THE BEST PARENTS IN THE WORLD!" But little did Sakura know, is that her world would come crumbling down. Her parents told her to get ready because they were going out into the village to let her pick out what she wanted. She ended up picking twin katanas, shuriken, kunai, clothes, and senbon. One of the twin swords had a black blade with a white hilt and the other blade was pure white and had a black hilt, the perfect yin and yang. After paying for all the items, they made their way to Ichiraku's.

~End Flashback~

Something was off, Ren and Saki sensed this. They glanced at each other and nodded, "Sakura, little one how about we all go home and relax?" "Okay Mommy!" Ren stayed quiet during the walk home, he and his wife both knew they can't show their demon abilities and neither could Sakura. Sakura looked at her parents with concern, both of them were stiff and they looked nervous. "Mom, Dad what's wrong?" "Nothing Saku, it's just that something's off." "Ren, relax you've been on guard all day." "I'm trying Saki but it's bothering me really bad." They looked down at their only child fast asleep, they both decided go to into their bedroom and Ren pulled back the covers and all three of them slipped under the blankets. Saki was on the left side of Sakura and Ren was on the right, her parents wrapped their arms around each other with Sakura into middle as if they were the outside of a chrysalis while Sakura was developing butterfly. Then sleep consumed them.

The family woke up to a loud crash, "Mommy, Daddy what's going on downstairs?" "You two stay upstairs while I check downstairs." "Okay dear, be careful!" "Hai." Ren closed the room door and stalked down the spiraling steps silently. When he made it to the last step, who he saw surprised him. "Roku?!" Roku was one of Ren's closest friends, but one day Roku went psycho and left the clan. Roku looked at Ren with a crazed look in his mismatched eyes, and lundged and Ren, knocking him on the ground. Saki heard this and told Sakura to under the bed. Saki ran downstairs and saw Roku viscously trying to bite Ren's throat, Saki charged and tackled Roku, making a loud crash. "Saki! I thought I told you to stay with Sakura!" "I'm sorry but I want I help yo- GAHHHH!" Roku slashed Saki's stomach, leaving three gaping claw marks in her mid section, and he pushed her to the side. "NOO SAKI! ROKUUU YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Ren pounced on him and they both started snapping, punching, and growling at eachother.

Sakura heard all the commotion on the first floor and whimpered. "I hope Mom and Dad are okay, maybe I should see what's going on." She climbed out of the large bed and padded her way to the door opened it.

Sakura teleported silently to the bottom of the stairs and was shocked at what she saw. Roku had her father by his throat, squeezing his windpipe, slowly crushing it. Her eyes darted to see her mother's half dead form in a pool of her own blood. SNAP! Sakura whipped her head towards the gruesome sound that rung in her ears over and over again. Roku threw Ren's body on his wife's now lifeless one. He hasn't noticed the 10 year old at all, then he started to walk away like nothing happened. Silently, the final Haruno tried to heal her fallen parents, but their bodies rejected her chakra. Sakura wailed and sobbed over her parents' death, anger, sadness and regret swarmed throughout her system. "Why did I just stand there, why didn't I help them?!" Suddenly, pure silver flames engulfed the child's crying figure, her eyes glowed while her claws and fangs grew. With eyes still glowing and flames blazing, Sakura shifted on all fours and ran through the village at the speed of an ANBU captain. She'd stop to give the air a quick sniff and would bolt down the street leaving a trail of silver flames though, they disappeared as soon as they came. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the murderer. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I WILL NOT SPARE YOUR DISGUSTING LIFE YOU HEARTLESS KILLER!" All the villagers stopped and looked at the blazing ten year old attacking then killing the alleged murderer by snapping his neck the same way he did her father's. Sakura was panting hard, her eyes stopped glowing and the silver flames vanished as well. The demon child looked around to see the civilians along with some Chunin and Jonin staring in fear and anger. "Another demon?!" "I thought they were all sealed away!" "Pft, who would want a thing with those eyes?" They started to advance towards her and some threw rocks and other things at her. Sakura fled back home as fast as she could, the rosette looked at her deceased parents wondering where to bury them. "I could take and bury Monmmy and Daddy where they met."  
"I'll miss you Otou-san and Kaa-san, and I will stay strong and keep the Haruno bloodline running, I promise you that." After returning to the village, several ANBU appeared. "Haruno Sakura! You are under arrest for killing Roku Hiroshima." "You'll be charged with murder and sentenced to five years in prison. Understood?" "WHAT! HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER! I ONLY KILLED HIM TO GET MY REVENGE AND NOTHING ELSE, AND NO IT'S NOT FAIR I REFUSE TO GO I'M ONLY TEN, WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Then everything went black. Sakura woke up in a white cell with one black metal door that had a large window and under the window was a slot used to pass things such as food or drinks. Sakura looked around the rest of her cell and found a pillow and a blanket. "Tch, the abilities I inherited from my clan require no chakra, but the ANBU didn't know that and I won't tell them anything." She growled looking at the chakra restraints on her wrists, and blowing a small silver fireball.  
The Third Hokage walked down the hallway with a big bowl of sukiyaki, tea, and two ANBU escorting him to Sakura's cell. The pinkette's ears perked up upon hearing footsteps, Sarutobi's head peered in the window along with the two other ninjas. Sakura's back was towards the door, she smelled the food the Hokage brought but she remained facing the opposite wall. "Haruno! The Third Hokage is in your presence, show your respect!" "Tch." She turned her head,eyes glowing and pulled her top lip into a threatening snarl. "Why you little brat!" "Haruno-san, I've brought you food." "Yea, I know." He slipped the bowl and cup in the slot underneath the window. Sakura turned around and took the food, then she started to eat. After she was done, Sarutobi said, "Sakura, I'd like to make a deal with you." "Oh really?" "Yes. The deal is that if can be good for the next week, you'll be able to walk around the village as long as there's no fighting with the students of the academy or any adults. Understood?" "Yeah whatever."  
That week went pretty quick, she was out in no time she still had the chakra restraints on though. Sakura walked pass a group of gossiping women, "Look! It's the demon child that killed Roku." "What is she doing out?! I heard she had to stay in prison until she was fifteen or something." "Yeah, well she is only ten. Maybe Hokage-sama struck a deal with her." Sakura's ears flattened slightly and she let out a small puff of flames. "Ya know it's rude to talk about people when they're right here. Ya old hags!" Her eyes glowed darker and her tail swished in annoyance. "Aww is the kitty angry? Want some milk and a ball of yarn to relax you?" One of the women said walking towards her, but she didn't make it within two feet of Sakura, because said lady's dress lit with silver flames. The lady now known as Kelly, was being patted down to get rid of the flames. On lookers started to whisper and back away from the scene, then a small wall of flames appeared in front of them briefly. The Neko smirked at the group and took to the roofs on her way back to her cell.

~Five Years Later~

"Finally out of that jail! I feel so free." A pink haired girl said walking out of the Hokage's office, she had became great friends with Sarutobi and Tsunade. Sakura has grown through those years, her pink hair reached the beginning of her thighs the silver and light blue streaks were more defined. Hr ears and tail grew longer. Sakura continued her way home, "Hey!" She turned around to see who called her name and she saw that it was a group of leaf ninja at Ichiraku's. "Yeah? What do you want?" "Are you the ten year old that spent five years in prison for killing someone?!" A loud blonde chick asked/yelled. "Yeah, so?" "Is it true that you're from the Haruno Clan?" "Will this prove your point?" Her tail and ears popped up. Ino walked up to Sakura and pulled her ears and tail, to make sure they were real. "He- hey that hurts Pig!" "What did you just call me!?" Sakura pushed Ino off of her and covered her ears as the blonde screamed, "Dang calm down girl, it's not that crucial." Akamaru barked at the rosette, "What's up with you boy? Yeah I know she is a cat, wait she isn't lying about her origin?" "Thank you Akamaru!" Sakura petted the big white dog. The group gaped at her, "Pft, I don't like her!" "Trust me Ino, feeling's mutual."  
She turned away from the group, "I'm going home." "Wait!" "Oh my gosh what?" "Would you um." "Um what?" "Come spar with ME!" Ino pointed to herself with a smirk, "Unless you're weak and scared." "PFTAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WEAK AND SCARED?! You've gotta be kidding me, aw man this is rich. Anyways girly I JUST got out of jail and I'm tired, and if we do spar I'm not paying your medical bills so bye bye Miss Piggy." Then Sakura teleported to a nearby tree. The group stared at the spot where Sakura once stood while Ino was fuming and red in the face. "Once I see that demon again, she WILL spar with me!" "Hey! Sasuke's back!" "With some red haired chick too." "WHY IS SHE WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?! I DEMAND AN ANSWER NOW!" "YOUR SASUKE-KUN?! HA AS IF HE WOULD CHOOSE YOU!" Ino and Karin had a cat fight while Naruto and the others dragged him to see Tsunade.  
Sakura saw the whole thing, "So this is the Sasuke they wanted to bring back and stuff. His hair looks like a chicken butt and the redhead he brought with him must be one of his teammates or something. Now I have to deal with TWO more annoying fan girls." She hopped down from the tree and skipped to the Hokage's Tower, she may be fifteen but she's still a kid at heart. "RAWR! Tsunade-sama I'm here~ did ya miss mee~" "Sakura I'm in a very serious meeting concerning this Uchiha, what do you want." "Ohh he's a rogue ninja? Why'd he bring the redhead?" "She's one of my teammates, and who are you?" "Oh me? I'm Sakura, the very last Haruno." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "Hn so you're the one who killed that man you claimed to have killed your parents?" "Yeah." "HEY PINKY STOP HOGGING MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura raised her clawed hands to cover her sensitive ears, "I'm just trying to get to know him. Besides, I don't want to steal your oh so precious 'Sasuke-kun'. "His hair looks like a chicken's butt." "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SASUKE!" Ino and Karin started to throw insults at one another. "OUT MY OFFICE NOW!" Thank you Tsunade-sama. "Anyways, Sasuke as your punishment." Sakura tuned out the rest of the meeting, kami she was about to die of boredom. She then remembered her birthday was coming up. That day is when she is in a weakened state, she let out a loud growl when she looked out the window and saw the spot where she killed Roku. "Is everything okay Sakura?" "Yeah Tsunade, I'm fine."  
"Rawr." Sakura floated home ignoring people asking how she did it and stuff. Once she made it, the rosette went straight to the shower and hovered her way to her bed, about five minutes later sleep consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/follows and faves! They boosted my confidence and inspired me to continue writing!**

* * *

"Sup?" (normal)

_"Sup?" (thoughts)_

_"Oinky" (Sakura's thoughts)_

**'Squirt.' (Inner Sakura)**

_**"Squirt." (possessed** **Sak**_**_ura__)_**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura stayed in bed longer than usual. It is the 6th anniversary of her parents' deaths, "I feel like major crap, but I'm going to go visit mom and dad!" With that, she mustered up her remaining strength to climb out of bed and get dressed. After putting on her combat boots, camo pants and black tank top, the teenager sluggishly dragged herself to her kitchen. Flashbacks of the events that happened six years ago flooded her mind. "Why did I just stand there? Why didn't I try to help them? Why?" She banged her fist on the counter, "Stupid Roku! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THEY'RE DEAD! HIS FAULT!" Her eyes started glowing and her claws grew, **'Calm down Sakura,'** a distant voice sounded her head. _"Wh-What the? Who's there?"_ **'Dummy, I'm in your head. I'm your inner you, I hold all of your unbearable anger. The kind that'll make you go berserk like six years ago, but stronger. The reason why is that for the past six years, you've been holding in your emotions and pretending to be fine when you're not.'** Her eyes widened as she blacked out and woke up in a different world. She was in a large forest, but the tall grass was replaced by silver roaring flames.

"The flames, they aren't burning me."**'Of course not,'** Sakura whirled around and came face to face a girl that looked just like her, but the tail, hair, ears and claws were longer,** 'This is your inner world aka my home.' **"Why am I here? Who are you?"She started laughing maniacally and walked towards the teen, Sakura tried moving her legs but they wouldn't budge. **'Aw, is the kitten scared?'** Inner Sakura touched Outer Sakura's shoulder and started taking over her body, **'Don't worry, this will be quick hehehehehe." **

'_**Hmm, maybe I should get this Ino girl out the way first, what do you think about that Squirt?'**__ "NO! Leave them alone please!" __**'Oh hush child, you know deep inside you really wanna pulverize her,' **_and with that Inner Sakura blocked their line of communication then walked to the door. She passed a large mirror and Inner smirked, her hair reached her knees, fangs poked out her mouth, tail and ears were also longer, the whites of hers eyes turned black, and her irises glowed softly. Inner brushed her bangs to cover her eyes, then strolled out the door to find Ino.

* * *

Ino and Karin were going at it again, "He's mine!" "No! Mine!" They tackled each other to the ground at Sasuke's feet, he stepped over them and made his way to Suigetsu and Juugo. _**'I can't wait to beat her to a pulp.'** _Inner Sakura flared her chakra and the group turned towards her,"Ah, well if it isn't Miss Kitty. Ready for your beat down?" **_'Tch, bring__ it,' a large feral grin spread across her face, 'Shall we get going then?' _**

The group walked towards the training grounds, "Alright everyone! Don't Get too comfortable, this match will be over within a matter of minutes!" **_"Heh, I highly doubt she'll land a hit on me. I'll stay on defense and when she's distracted, I'll strike her down. after that, I'm going after the others."_**

They assumed their fighting positions, Ino was in the regular boxing pose. Inner Sakura was on all fours, her tail was swaying back and fourth. "Hey Pinky! Move your bangs so i can see the look on your face when i beat you!" _**"Fine, stupid pig."**_

She stood up and pulled back her bangs then tied her hair in a low ponytail while her eyes were closed. The demon slowly opened her eyes and grinned as the ninjas gasped, _**"What's the matter? Never seen a demon before? Ino, what happened to all that high and mighty crap you were just saying?"**_

The blonde haired girl was shocked, but quickly regained herself. "Demon or no demon, it doesn't matter! I WILL BEAT YOU!"

Ino charged at Inner Sakura with a kunai in her hand, the demon watched as she got closer.

_**"This might be a good fight after** all."_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short and the false update **

**I accidentally copied the 1st chapter as the 2nd **

**hehehe soo yah, thanks so much for the reviews and everything**

**I really appreciate it**

**I'm not that good at fight scenes but I'll try**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap: Inner Sakura and Ino come face to face shortly after Inner possessed Outer Sakura. The Konoha ninjas were astonished at her new appearance, but after exchanging words Ino started the battle.**_

* * *

Ino and Inner clashed kunais, the blonde looked into the pinkette's mismatched orbs and a look of fear crossed her face for a brief second before she tried pushing the demon back. Inner kept her fanged grin on her face as she threw Ino backwards,_** "What's the matter, scared?" **_"Why would I be pinky?" Ino charged again while throwing punches and kicks. Inner kept dodging and blocking, "Ha! Looks like Miss Kitty is scared!"

After Ino said that, Inner landed a kick in her stomach that sent her flying backwards into a tree. Inner then grabbed the blonde and threw her in the air, she teleported behind Ino and grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. There was a large crater where Ino landed, Inner floated down at the edge of the hole. _**"C'mon Pig, you can't give up already. I'm not even using any strength." **__"Stop this now!"__** "Squirt, are you doing?"**__ "I'm taking my body back!"_

Ino crawled out of the hole and saw that her opponent was distracted; she drew out her kunai and teleported behind the Neko. As soon as Ino was about to plunge the weapon into Inner's back, silver flames burst to life. This caused everyone to shield their eyes, "What's going on!?" Ino jumped back next to TenTen and Neji.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING SQUIRT? IT ISN'T THIS EASY TO TAKE BACK YOUR BODY!" **_"I DON'T CARE; I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM. EVEN IF I BARELY KNOW THEM, THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

The girl grabbed her head and doubled over, she was panting and screaming. Half her body returned to normal, but the other half was still possessed by Inner. Tsunade, Kakashi, and two ANBU appeared. "What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade saw Sakura's body covered with the fire, "Sakura!" The girl looked up at the Hokage, "NO, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TSUNADE-SAMA! I'M A MONSTER!"

**Sakura's POV**

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with fear in their eyes. Tears blurred my vision when I saw the sadness in Tsunade's face as the ANBU whispered to her. She walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder, I could see that she was on the verge of crying as well. "Sakura, I'm sorry but you are a threat to the village and its people, you must go," she said between sobs. "But I haven't hurt anyone!" "On the day your parents died, some of the villagers got burned. Remember Kelly? She got 3rd degree burns on her arms and legs after you set her dress on fire. Many of the village people came by with reports of a Neko demon running around and setting things on fire."

My eyes grew wide and the flames ceased, "Wha-What?" I stared into the Hokage's honey colored eyes that were spilling tears. _"This is ALL YOUR FAULT INNER! ALL OF IT!"_ The flames in my mindscape became brighter as I made my way to Inner, the closer I got the more scared she became. _"Why did you do this to me, HUH? WHY? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY PENT UP ANGER OR NOT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?"_ Once I reached her, I punched her right in the face and she flew through some of the trees. I stomped towards her and picked her up by her hair, I was crying by now.

'**Why you ask? BECAUSE THEY PLANNED ON EVICTING YOU! THEY TOUGHT ABOUT USING YOU FOR MILITARY PURPOSES, BUT FIGURED YOU'D BE USED AS A WEAPON.'**

_Flashba__ck_

_I saw Sarutobi and Tsunade at the door of my cell, "Look at that beast sleep, are you sure we can't let Danzo have her and use her as a secret weapon?"_

"_No Sarutobi , everyone knows that he'll go power crazy and turn her into a killing machine." _

"_Then what do we do with it?"_

"_We wait until she goes crazy again."_

"_Fine, that's the only reason I made that deal with her. One demon is enough."_

_After ever thing was said, they left the cell door._

_Flashback Over_

I looked over at Inner who was also crying, I let go of her hair and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Inner smiled at me and said, '**Me too.' **She started glowing and floated in the air, she was engulfed by the flames on the ground and turned into a silver kitten with mismatched eyes like mine, but had black sclera.

I came out of my mind to see Tsunade still crying, I hugged her and whispered, "I know everything now, it's okay. Please don't cry anymore." She looked at me astonished, "But how?" "Inner told me everything," my head hung down as I stood up away from the woman who I thought was my friend.

"Sakura, wait."

"If you and Sarutobi wanted me gone, why didn't you or him just kick me out the village right then and there?!" Her eyes widened as I glared at her, "I'm going to pack my belongings and leave." I felt a hand on my shoulder and grabbed their hand, then I slammed them on the ground and pinned them down. "Leave. Me. Alone."

I teleported to my place and sealed all my belongings in as many scrolls as I could and put them in my backpack. I hopped out the window and across the buildings, I stood on top of the entrance get and snapped my fingers. A ball of fire appeared and inner was in her kitten form, she jumped on my head. "Are you ready for a new life?" **'Oh Yeah!'**

There was a puff of smoke and Inner turned into a saber-tooth version of her kitten form.** (A/N: Think of Kirara from Inuyasha.) **"Whoa." **"Hop on and let's go!" **I jumped on to her back and we sped off deep into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Neko Exorcist

Inner and I stopped to take a break at a lake, "I can't keep calling you Inner, ya know." **"Mhm, yeah it's kinda getting boring haha." **"How about Sayuri?" **"That means Lily like the flower right,"** she asked and tilted her head. "Yep, it does," I grinned. **"I like it a lot,"** Sayuri said as she nuzzled my tummy.

We look into the lake, **"Woah, Sakura look!"** I leaned over more and saw the bright blue sky, "Where are our reflections and it is night time too," I whispered. I put my hand in and took it back out, it wasn't wet. "I think it's some type of portal, awesome!" **"I dunno about this Squirt, seems kinda shady don't you think?" **"Same, but we have nothing else better to do, and if we join the Akatsuki or whatever bad things are bound to happen." **"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't hurt to start again." **

Inner, I mean Sayuri transformed into her kitten form and hopped into my hoodie pocket. "Here goes nothing," I said as I jumped in. I opened my eyes and gasped as streams of colors and sparkles flew past us. **"This is so pretty," **Sayuri gaped. "I know, it's so mesmerizing!" I saw the end of the portal getting closer and hugged Sayuri to my chest, "Brace for impact!"

I balled myself up in order to take most of the impact of the fall. I groaned as we hit the rough ground, "Sayuri, you okay?" **"Yeah, thanks for protecting me." **I grinned, but it disappeared as this weird metal thing on wheels screeched to a stop right in front of us. The lady inside came out and ran to Sayuri and I, "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" "Y-Yes ma'am, we weren't hit." She sighed, "That's a relief! Wait, is that a tail AND cat ears!?" "Uh, well look at the time! I'm late to go visit my friends. Bye!"

I ran away from the scene, **"Geez that was close. I'm starting to think that these are just ordinary humans because I don't sense any chakra." **"Yeah, we should act like civilians for the time being. What are these little black things though," I mumbled as one clung to my finger with its little claws. **"Are we the only people that can see them?" **

"No, not at all," Sayuri and I spun around and faced a man in a weird white suit with a purple goatee and hair. "And you are?" "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Mephisto Pheles. I have a feeling you're not from here, or this world for that matter." "So what if we aren't?" **"Yeah, what Sakura-chan said!"** "Well in True Cross Town we have Exorcists, I'm sure you both know what they are I presume."

We nodded our heads, "Good, you are currently in Assiah also known as the human world. Gehenna is the world where all demons reside, except for a few. Demons can come to Assiah by possessing someone or something." "You don't smell like a human Mephisto." "You're pretty smart for a Neko Demon as yourself. Sadly I must go now, but we'll be seeing eachother often, bye bye for now." I blinked and he was gone, "I didn't get a chance to make fun of his suit," I pouted. **"Haha, don't worry. He did say we'll be seeing him often." **"Yeah you're right, man I'm hungry and we don't have any money or whatever. It's still early though, where are we gonna sleep and stuff for tonight?" **"Calm down Saki, we can improvise." **

I sighed and folded my hands behind my head as Sayuri walked beside me, Sayuri jumped onto my head as an arrow was shot a couple of centimeters away from her paw. I looked up and glared at a boy with piercings and three other guys, "Hey, what the hell is your problem," I growled. He had this grin on his face and a swollen cheek, **"I think he was punched pretty hard about ten or fifteen minutes ago,"** Sayuri mumbled and I grunted in response.

"Hey Pinky, you're in our turf." I snorted loudly, "Does it look like I give a damn?" He strolled over to where I was and slung his arm over my shoulder, "The name's Reiji Shiratori, don't forget it. I'll let you off the hook if you get rid of the cat and become my girlfriend," he smirked down at me. I laughed super hard and backed away from him. "Ah man that's rich! Geez you people," I said between giggles, I finally calmed down and groaned.

I looked at the agitated boy as he loaded the crossbow, I yawned in a mocking manner. "Last chance girl or get shot," he growled and took aim. "Nope, not gonna happen." "Fine!"

He then fired the arrow, and I caught it right before it hit my shoulder. I skipped until I was in front of him I grinned and squeezed it until there was a loud _pop_ and the thing snapped in half. "Aw, looks like that was your last bit of ammo huh?" His face turned tomato red as he growled and lunged at me.

We hit the ground hard, Reiji started throwing punches. I dodged them and flipped us over, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! GET THIS CHICK NOW!" I hopped off of the leader and gave his group a death glare then I bared my fangs at them, Reiji grabbed my shoulder, but I slung him to the ground and turned him on his stomach. I bent his arm behind his back, "One more step and your leader gets a broken arm," I looked over at Sayuri and grinned evilly, she got the meaning and transformed in front of everyone.

I gave his arm another squeeze before I lifted him up and pushed him to his gang. **"One of them peed themselves!" **We both fell down laughing, after reclaiming ourselves we started walking out of the park. Inner changed back to normal as we left the park, "Hey look there's a church," I yipped. We ran through the gate and up the steps to the building.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I knocked three times. We waited a couple of seconds before a guy who looked to be around his early fifties with glasses opened the door. "Well hello there, I'm Shiro Fujimoto. What is your name?" "I'm Sakura and this is my cat Sayuri, we were wondering if you know any good places for us to spend the night or something?" Shiro placed his and ruffled my hair while chuckling, "Why don't you spend the night here? We have an extra room available too!"

"You don't have to Fujimoto-san; we don't want to intrude on anything you may be doing." "Nonsense child, now come on in," he said cheerfully as he led me inside. I followed Shiro through a couple of hallways, "Here is the guest room, make yourself at home!" "Thank you so much Fujimoto-san." "Haha, please call me Shiro." "Yes sir."

My ear twitched, "Shiro, I don't know if I should tell you this, but you probably already know I'm a demon. I don't mean any harm though; I came to this world through some type of portal thing in my world after I left my village. Shortly after I came here, I was almost hit by one of those things on wheels. Then I met this weird guy named Mephisto Pheles and he explained things about Assiah and Gehenna too. So yeah, I think you think I'm crazy."

The exorcist started chuckling again and stated, "No I don't think you're crazy. Mephisto is a great friend of mine, this is really unexpected though. You can stay here for the time being, get some rest and I'll introduce you to my sons and fellow exorcists later on." "Thank you so much Fujimoto-san, I mean Shiro!" "Don't mention it," he laughed and closed the door.

I looked at the room and there was a large bed in the corner, closet and a door that led to a personal bathroom, "I'm gonna hop in the shower Sayuri, do you want to do anything before I go in?" **"Could you wash me real quick, I don't wanna lick dirt." **I giggled and said, "Sure."

I picked her up and bounced to the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink I found super fluffy towels in the cabinet and took out two small and big ones. I ran to my backpack and took out a couple of scrolls, the vanilla scented soap and a new outfit popped out of the paper. I stumbled on the way back to the bathroom where Sayuri was waiting, "Is there something wrong Sayuri?"** "I still feel bad for taking over your body and doing those things, and I hated to tell you the truth behind Sarutobi and Tsunade,"** my companion sniffled and looked down. I picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry about it. That was the past and we're starting a new life in this world okay? So don't be sad, you did what you had to in order to protect us."

I held her at my eye level and she licked my nose, **"Hurry and bathe me Squirt! Hahaha I'm joking." **We grinned as I proceeded to wash her. After that was done, I took a nice bath. The vanilla scent filled the room as I stepped out; I was wearing a black tank top, white skinny jeans with a black and red checkered belt that hung off my left hip, a blue cropped jacket that had paws and my black converse. I dried off my hair and shook my head, **"Dang Sakura, you look like a lion!"**

"Imma lion hear me roar!" I plopped down on the comfortable bed and yawned. I looked over and Sayuri was already asleep, my eyes slowly closed and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Sakura, wake up child," I groaned and stretched my limbs, "How long was I asleep?" "About two hours," stated the priest. "I want you to meet Rin and Yukio before he leaves." "Okay," I saluted and followed the exorcist to the main area of the church.

"Yukio and Rin, I want you to meet someone."

I stepped out of the shadows and grinned at their shocked faces.


End file.
